How It Came To Be
by The Biotic Mexican
Summary: Here is where you meet a new character, Wes, who discovers the omnitrix in my twist on the series Ben 10


Page 8

**How it Came to be….**

It all happened on that one faithful day, I was out skiing and then a giant pod crashed into the side of the mountain. Before I go any farther, I need to introduce myself, I 'm Wes Mason and you're probably wondering what I am talking about. Well, just sit back, relax, and enjoy my tale. So, I was out skiing and the giant pod had hit the mountain only about a quarter mile from my location. I skied over there and there was a big green glow emitting from the crash site. I dismounted from my skies, and all of a sudden some kid named Cal, I met him on the ski lift, was down there as well. After he dismounted we talked.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go see what it is," Cal replied, "If it's something cool I get to keep it.

"Dude you don't even know what it is," I told him, "for all you know it's like a nuke just waiting to explode!"

"Whatever."

Just then, Cal jumped into the ditch where the pod was. He started running for it, but I stopped him in the nick of time. I had to stop him by barraging him with snowballs. He tried to hit me with a ski, when I dodged I fell back and fell near the pod.

"Take that!" he yelled at me.

I was in a lot of pain. Just then something came out from the pod and attached itself to my wrist.

"What the?!?!?" Cal yelled.

The thing started glow the same green and it beeped. Cal raced to my side and tried to pull the watch looking thing from my wrist but couldn't get it to budge. After about 20 minutes I was feeling better.

"What happened?" I asked Cal.

"Well this thing attached to your wrist," he said, "and I tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge. So I called for help and it should be here in about 5 minutes."

I stood up and the watch started to act up. Then, the middle portion popped up after I pressed a button and a picture of a silhouetted figure appeared on the dial. It looked like a flaming humanoid. I pressed down on the dial and the watch started to act up. I felt like my whole body was on fire, and then I realized it was. I looked down at my hands, but they weren't my hands. They were all glowey and reddish orange. Then I realized I had undergone some transformation. After the transformation Cal was just as dumbfounded as I was.

"Holy crap!" He yelled, "Dude what happened to you? You look like some freaky sci-fi monster!"

"I don't know what I am, but I think I'm some sort of alien." I said in a deeper voice.

Just then the mountain rangers arrived to see a half-scared kid and a demonic fiery monster standing in a clearing. Then, unexpectedly, the rangers opened fire on me and Cal. They had M-16s and Ak-47s. Cal hid behind a tree while I tried to fight them off. Then out of nowhere I conjured a giant fireball. I threw it at there ammo supply on the ground and it melted like ice in the middle of a volcano. So I focused my energies on the fire within. Then all of a sudden I was floating in mid-air because of the heat I was emitting. I started throwing mini fireballs on the rangers to scare them away. After they were gone I reverted back to myself apparently by thinking about my image.

"Well that was crazy." Cal told me.

"I know." I agreed. _Man this has been one crazy day. I just hope no one else finds out about this. _

"Well, we better head home," Cal broke into my thoughts, "Hey, do you have some creature thing that can fly?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I know Heatblast could, but…."

"Heatblast?" Cal inquired.

"That's what I named the alien." I told him. _Now if I could only get this thing to turn into some flying creature. _

*** BANG! *** All of a sudden I was a tall green insectoid like alien with wings and 4 stock eyes. I flapped my wings and lifted from the ground with lightning speed. I picked up Cal, despite his protests, and we flew back to the lodge at the summit.

The next day was even creepier because the rangers came into my room and wanted to know why I took the watch from the site before scientists could analyze it. I tried to change into Heatblast or Stinkfly, but the watch was acting up.

"Son, we've told you multiple times to hand it over." Ranger Johnson told me for like the gazillionth time.

"I've told you over and over again I can't remove it from my wrist!" I yelled, "Besides why would I give it to _you_?"

Johnson's face contorted in rage.

"I guess we'll have to do things the hard way," he said in a mocking tone, "I'm going to take you down to the labs and put you under while we try and get this thing off of you."

Then all of a sudden a giant yellow portal appeared before me and a voice in my head to me to go through it so I did.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I was wisped to another place. When I fell out of the portal there were three young girls standing around me, two looked about 18 years old, but the third one looked around my age.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." The oldest one said.

"Oh fresh meat." The other one said.

"Where am I?" I said groggily.

"Where are you?" said the youngest one, "why you're in New York City!"

I looked around and I saw many building and heard cars honking everywhere.

"So why am I here ladies?" I inquired, "Is it because of this watch I have?"

"Well, first of all I think you should know who _we_ are." The oldest one told me, "I'm Kai, that's Crystal *pointing to the red head*, and out youngest sister is Evanna."

Evanna gave me a shy glance and her face flushed red and she turned away. Her two sisters started laughing and mocking her. I was getting really angry now. _They better leave Eva alone or they'll have to deal with XRL8. Man I wish the watch would work. _Then I turned into XLR8. I ran up behind Kai and Crystal and started scooping them up in a vortex. Eva was astounded. Then something weird happened to me.

"_Meing yond heborlitz menorrhea!_" Eva yelled.

I was shocked with purple crackling energy and I was paralyzed. After I stopped moving Kai started throwing me up and down with her ability to weave the flows of air. I turned back into myself. Crystal threw a boulder at me. _Going Fourarms! _I was Fourarms and I crushed the boulder like a pebble. They all gasped. _REVERT. _I turned back to Wes.

"And that's why you don't mess with me!" I yelled.

"But…" Kai started.

"No I don't want to hear it!"

I turned into XLR8 and just as I left Crystal cast a tracking spell that would signal them to my location whenever I activated the Omnitrix, that's what they called it. As I was running over the Atlantic Ocean, I almost hit a tanker. _Whew that was close. Wait a tanker. _I flashed into Stinkfly and flew to it. _Now how can I get to England really fast without being XLR8?_ *Flash* I was a being made up of nanotechnology. I dropped onto the tanker and though of myself binding with it. _I will upgrade it… Wait that's it I'll name this one Upgrade. _After I took over the ship and explained to the crew what I was, they told me they would help in anyway they could. As long as I was myself not Upgrade. I agreed. So I turned into Ripjaws and started to go down and collect supper for the crew. _**Join usssssssss. **_I heard in my head.

"Who's there?" I called out. _**Joiiiiinnn usssssssss. **_This time the voice was louder and more persistent. So I started to climb to the surface, when a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me under. There was a splash on the surface and a shadowy figure descended on me and pulled me to the surface.

********************************************

"Ugh, where am I? I murmured.

"Why, you're in Penance, England," said a mysterious voice "and I saved you."

This guy was about half my height and was carrying a giant sword that looked like a bolt of lightning.

"My name is Aaron," he said, "and this is my blade _Riptide."_

"I'm Wes." I replied. _Man I wouldn't want to get this kid mad. _

"I'm the son of Poseidon," Aaron said breaking into my thoughts, "so I have the ability to control water and such."

"I'm the son of my dad," I said dryly, "and I wield the powers of the Omnitrix.

So we went to the local café and grabbed a bite to eat. Then it happened. A woman appeared in the door *FLASH* there was a big explosion.

"You up for a fight?" yelled Aaron

"You know it bro!" I yelled as I engaged the transformation.

Aaron drew on the power of _Riptide_ and I transformed into Diamondhead. The attacker moved very quickly and started throwing explosives at us. Rasgon, Aaron's nickname, slashed at the bombs with his blade of water. I drew up a shield of crystals to protect some bystanders. Then a new figure appeared. She lifted the whole stove without lifting a finger and threw it at the attacker. The attacker, named Erroneous, was dumbfounded at her speed. Then Erroneous combusted into flame because of the mystery figure. When I went over to Erroneous he was dead. DEAD!!!

"Hi I'm Teresa," she said with a devious grin, "so what are you two doing here?"

"I'm Wes and this is Rasgon," I pointed to Aaron, "and I may ask the same of you _Teresa_." I said suspiciously.

"Yo, Wes I've been looking for you!" called a voice from behind me. I whirled around. It was Cal. "I've been looking all ova—hello what do we have here." He said to Teresa.

"I'm Terry." She said plainly. "and yes I have superpowers just like these two." pointing to me and Rasgon.

"Well I hate to break things up, but…" I said slowly "there is a giant mechodragon climbing that building."

"Alright!" Cal yelled. We all looked at him. "Let's go kick some mechodragon ass!"

"Umm, one problem," I said "you don't have any powers."

"That's what you think," he said as he sailed into the air. "You're not the only one who can make fire arise from an ice cream cone."

So that was it. Rasgon ripped out _Riptide _and began to charge power, Teresa called on the power of Fire and enveloped herself in it, Cal was covered in an ice earth mixture, and I fused the alien DNA of XLR8 and Diamondhead.

"Lets role." I told everyone.

The mechodragon wasn't expecting a full scale attack from four metahumans. We all attacked with our projectile moves. The mechodragon started to breathe liquid nitrogen on us. I turned in XLRblast and countered it with molten hot fire. Terry started throwing cars and buses at the mech. Cal and Rasgon double-teamed the mech by combining a hydro blast with a vortex of fire. I started spinning around and everyone was feeding me energy. The energy was spun off onto the mech, and then Rasgon jumped into the air and slashed the mech's body into many bite size pieces. After the mech was defeated, we all went to Italy for some nice R&R.

"Well that was a good meal," Cal said after we left Big Armani's Spaghetti and Pizza house, "I don't think I can eat for a week."

"I second that." I agreed

"Me too." Aaron said.

"I could go for another round." Teresa said plainly.

We all just stared at her. If you are wondering how we managed to obtain out food, Fourarms helped out a little there. As we were walking back to our resort- again Fourarms helped out- I noticed something in the sky, it looked like a giant cargo ship.

"I'll be right back," I said to the others, "I need to go check some umm little pawn shop out."

"Ok hurry back dood," Call said as I ran away, "Remember its football night down at the lodge."

"Alright I won't forget." I yelled.

*Flash* I turned into Stinkfly and took off toward the ship in the sky. After about an hour I reached the giant battleship and landed near the hull of it. I changed back into my human form and started to explore. About 5 minutes went by and I heard some footsteps coming my way, so I hid.

"…so did you hear about what General Histumaka was going to do if you don't double your efforts he'll throw you off the ship," one of the guards said to the other.

"We better get sta—hey what's that," guard number 2 said pointing at me, "grab 'em and lets bring him to the boss."

They grabbed me and drug me to their "boss" and then they put me on anesthesia and I fell asleep right then and there. After I don't know how long I woke up on an operating table with needles surrounding my wrist. They were trying to take off the Omnitrix.

Back at the resort Cal and Teresa were making out, and Aaron was polishing _Riptide_. Just then the T.V. turned on.

"This just in," the T.V. lady said, "Our cameras have picked up signs of a giant cargo like aircraft hovering over Venice. Police advise citizens to stay indoors."

"Looks like we got ourselves some baddies," Aaron said, "and without Wes here I guess I'm in charge."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about you being in charge," Cal challenged, "I vote I'm in charge since I've known Wes the longest!"

"Both of you shut up!" Teresa yelled, "I'm in charge and that final!"

"Yes ma'am." Aaron and Cal said in unison.

So they trio set out to try and save me. After about 2 hours they arrived in the cargo bay, about ⅔ of a mile from where I was kept. I tried to change into XLR8 but I couldn't because they had tampered with the watch. All of a sudden Rasgon came out of nowhere and sliced the guards in half. Cal and Teresa came busting through the roof and busted all the equipment. *Bing* The Omnitrix was online and I went Diamondfreak. I had never done a DNA fusion with Ghostfreak and it was a little weird. Just then the General busted in and started shooting his laser gun wildly, and missed completely. He had one shot left on him.

"Duck!" I yelled because he was feeding omni-energy he got from the Omnitrix into the gun to get a giant charge, "It's gonna blow!"

Teresa jumped in front of us and tried to protect us, but was gravely injured.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cal yelled, "NO, You won't get away with this!"

His whole body enveloped in fire and he threw a molten fire ball the size of frigin Rockefeller plaza at the General. The man never had a chance to react. After that was over Cal ran over to Teresa to see if she was ok.

"Teresa are you ok? ANSWER ME!" he yelled

"I'm…..fine….Cal…" Teresa said faintly. She looked really bad.

"Cal, I'll take her to the nearest hospital." I cut in.

"No Wes I'll do it. You take care of Rasgon and this ship, ok?"

"K"

With that Cal lifted up Teresa and flew off to the nearest hospital. I looked at Rasgon.

"Well, Wes we better get out of here." He said

"Yea, although since Cal has Teresa, I thought you and I could have a _night_ on the town." I said winking at him.

So we went down to downtown Venice and went to the local pub and pizzeria. After a couple of drinks and a few slices of pizza, we went to the bar to play some pool. There we say to fine looking ladies. Their names were Jessie and Cadence. We took them out for a night on the town and back to the suite for so "fun".

It's been 6 days since Teresa was put into the hospital Aaron and I decided to go visit her. We had to wait a long time before we got in, but Cal finally convinced the doctors to let us see Terry. After about another 10 minutes we got to her floor and we went into her room.

"Hey guys," she said, "I'm fine, but they won't let me go."

"Well are you ready to get out?" I asked her.

"YES!" she said.

"Very well." I said, "Grab arms and someone hold onto me."

They did, and I transformed into Ghostfreak. I became intangible and so did they. I flew through the window and out side 30 stories above the ground. As we lowered to the ground Jess and Cadence were there and I couldn't let them see us.

"Guys," I whispered, "those girls down they were Aaron's and my dates about a week ago."

I set us down behind a bush and the big green light from my transformation gave us away.

"Wes, Aaron?" Cadence asked, "Is that you?"

"Yep it's us," Aaron told her, "We were just umm hanging around.

"So how have you two been?" I asked them.

"We've been fine. Hey what was that big green light?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I said to Cadence and Jess.

"Or how about now," Aaron said. _Aaron what are you thinking? __I'm thinking that if they really like us they'll accept us for who we really are. __I hope you're right dood. _Oh, yea I forgot to mention Aaron and I share a telepathic link. So I turned into XLR8 and Aaron pulled out _Riptide_. The girls gasped, but then something unexpected happened.

"Wow, Wes I would have never though you would be a metahuman." Jess told me.

"Yea." Cadence agreed.

"Well it's who we are." I said

"Let go home." Cal said suddenly.

"Cal can you come closer?" Teresa asked.

"Sure, but why do you need me to come clos-" He was saying as Teresa pulled him down and kissed him.

"Well alls well that ends well." I said.

We all started laughing. I turned into XLRarms and picked up Jess and took off to Jamaica. _Hey Rasgon, let everyone know that Jess and I will be vacationing for a while in Jamaica. Come on down with us. __Alright I will with Cadence, Cal and Teresa say they will too. __All right see ya there. _ As Jess and I entered Jamaica Jess told me to stop.

"What's wrong," I said as I turned back human.

"Why me Wes?" She asked "Of all the people in the world you chose me."

"It was instinct."

Just then Cal, Teresa, Aaron, and Cadence arrived. We decided to stay in Jamaica for a while.

***** ONE YEAR LATER*****

"Ahh this is the life," I said as Jess was lying on top of me, "No worries, but running out of coconuts."

"You said it man." Cal said as he was kissing Teresa.

"I wonder whatever happened to the crew on that one ship." Aaron said.

_Yes I do wonder what ever happened. _I looked over at Aaron and he was kissing Cadence. I flashed into XLR8 picked up Jess and raced out to a deserted island as the sun was setting. I turned human, faced, her and we kissed until the sun was gone. Then I went XLR8 and took her back to the shoreline and as we got back, there was a giant meteor that hit about ½ of a mile away. We all went running to it. A giant robot appeared out of the sphere and its eyes glowed to life.

"It looks like we have another fight on out hands guys!" I yelled as I started to transform into Wayarms.

The others powered up and we got ready to fight.

"You ready guys?" I yelled

"Ready to roll!" Rasgon yelled.

"You betcha!" Teresa yelled.

"All right!" Cal yelled.

"I'm ready!" Cadence yelled and giant wings erupted from her back.

"You can count on me!" Jess yelled as she slapped on an Omnitrix double called the Metabetox and transformed into a red female version of XLR8.

"Then let's get this party started," I yelled.

We all flew into the air and prepared for the fight of our lives.

© Nick Rostermundt 2007-2012© Omnitrix™ is reserved by Alex Winter


End file.
